Unlucky Boy With His Guardian Angel
by inka.kanahaya
Summary: Do Kyungsoo seorang namja yang tidak pernah beruntung diberi seorang malaikat pelindung. Kyungmyeon/Sud.o couple from EXO


**Unlucky Boy With His Guardian Angel**

Author : Inka Kanahaya

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

Other Cast : Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Minseok

And many more

Gendre : Fantasi, Yaoi, romance, AU

Fanfic SuD.o pertama buatanku. Harap maklum kalau banyak typo karena aku buatnya cuma dalam waktu semalam. terinspirasi dari sebuah komik judulnya lupa. pernah di post di grup aquaearth (SUDO shippers)

"Aaaaaaaakkkkkhhhhhh!" terikan frustrasi terdengar menggema dari sebuah atap sekolah menengah atas di Seoul. Tidak seperti suaranya yang terdengar menggelegar suara itu berasal dari seorang namja mungil yang sedang berdiri ditemani sepasang cruck yang menyangganya.

Namja mungil tersebut bernama Do Kyungsoo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama D.o. Tak diragukan lagi kehebatan seorang D.O sebagai unlucky boy. Selalu saja mendapat kesialan dalam hidupnya. Baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit karena keracunan, ia kembali harus masuk rumah sakit karena kakinya patah saat tertabrak kursi roda pasien. Belum lagi 4 bulan yang lalu, saat ingin menolong kucing yang tersangkut di pohon malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjatuh dari pohon. Mungkin bila ditulis, daftar kesialan D.O tebalnya sudah melebihi tebal dari semua series Harry Potter.

Teriakan frustrasi D.O tadi dikarenakan saat dirinya memasuki kelas setelah hampir 1 bulan tidak masuk ia dikira murid baru oleh teman sekelasnya dan gurunya. Padahal D.O sudah bersekolah di sekolah tersebut selama hampir setengah tahun. Teman-teman dan guru D.O tidak mengenalinya karena ia jarang berangkat sekolah. Pernah terlintas dipikiran D.O untuk menggambil _home-school _ saja karena kesialannya. Akan tetapi hal itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh mengingat biaya _home schooling _yang tidak murah dibandingkan penghasilan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk D.O bersekolah saja orang tuanya sudah berkerja keras belum lagi biaya apartemen sederhana yang ditempati D.O selama ia merantau di Seoul.

Teeeng teeenggg teeeengg

Suara bel masuk kelas terdengar hingga atap sekolah. Hal tersebut membuat D.O menyadari bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke kelas. Dengan langkah tertatih ditemani crucknya ia berjalan tanpa semangat. Entah karena D.O tidak hati-hati atau karena kesialanya salah satu cruck tersangkut di tali sehingga membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh dari atap sekolah. Tapi beruntungnya ada sebuah tangan kokoh yang memegangi tangannya hingga D.O tidak terjatuh akan tetapi melayang di udara.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" menyadari dirinya melayang di udara, D.O kembali berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya. Seolah-olah bersiap-siap menghantam tanah.

"Tidak seperti tubuhmu yang mungil ternyata suaramu keras juga"

Suara bass sedikit cempreng (?) menyapa pendengaran D.O. Sontak ia mendongak ke arah suara itu berasal. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan tulang rahang yang tegas sedang menyeringai. Ia terlihat melayang-layang di udara bersama namja tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ada hantu yang membawaku terbang"

"Jadi kau bukan hantu, tapi malaikat bernama Sehun dan sekarang kau sedang menawariku seorang malaikat pelindung?" D.O memperhatikan namja yang sadang melayang-layang di hadapannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini sudah kelima kalinya namja mungil itu mengulangi hal yang sama semenjak ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Padahal ia sudah lelah menjelaskannya. Belum lagi tenaganya hampir habis karena selama mereka melayang tadi D.O tidak berhenti bergerak.

"berhenti menayakan hal-hal yang sama apa kau tak bosan? Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita langsung pada transaksi kita?" akhirnya Sehun memilih mengakhiri percakapan yang tidak penting tadi, menurutnya. D.O terlihat mengkerutkan alisnya keheranan.

Dengan menjentikan jarinya. Tiba-tiba ditangan Sehun muncul sebuah peti. Namja berkulit putih terlihat mengotak-atik isi dari petinya. Setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari mata Sehun terlihat berbinar-binar. Dari peti tersebut Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah botol.

"yang didalam botol ini peri namanya Luhan. Walaupun namja tapi dia cantik. Bagaimana? Kau mau melihatnya dahulu?" tawar Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sementara D.O hanya mengangguk antusias. Sehun membuka tutup botol tersebut tiba-tiba muncul seorang makhluk sepanjang telapak tangan bersayap cantik.

"Hai Luhan Hyung" sapa Sehun pada makhluk tersebut.

"Hai Sehun-ah, ada apa kau memanggilku? Kau mau memberikan aku majikan? Mana? Apakan dia?" Luhan terlihat memandangi D.O dengan tatapan menilai "apa kau tak salah memilihku untuk membantunya. Kau tidak lihat aku bahkan lebih cantik dari dia. Aku hanya mau dengan majikan yang lebih cantik dariku. Aku tidak mau" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Luhan langsung masuk kembali ke botolnya. Meninggalkan D.O dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Yak hyung kalau mau yang lebih cantik cari majikan seorang yeoja" Sehun berteriak pada botol berisi Luhan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Luhan dari dalam botol akan tetapi Sehun langsung membuang kembali botol Luhan kedalam peti. Dan Sehun kembali mencari botol lainnya.

"maafkan aku D.O-sshi. Ada beberapa malaikat yang seperti Luhan. Aku akan mencari yang paling tepat untukmu. Ah! Ini saja namanya Kris. Malaikat import asli dari Canada" Sehun mengangkat botol kristal yang terlihat sangat mahal. Saat tutup botolnya dibuka terlihat seorang namja tampan dan tinggi menggenakan jas lengkap.

"ada apa memanggilku Sehun-ah? Apa dia calon majikanku. Dari tubuhnya kelihatan sangat butuh perlindungan..."

"pass aku tidak mau yang ini" Suara D.O memotong perkataan Kris.

Sehun memandangi D.O kebingungan "Kenapa"

"terlalu tampan, dan penilai aku tidak suka" ucap D.O sedikit angkuh.

"kau kira aku mau denganmu? Namja mungil not my style" Kris dengan angkuh dan sinis kembali ke botolnya.

Sehun menghembus napasnya frustasi. Ia kembali membongkar petinya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil menggengam sebuah botol.

"ku harap kau benar-benar mengambil malaikat ini. Aku sudah frustasi dengan dia. D.O-sshi mundurlah sedikit. Dia cukup berbahaya. Terutama untukku" Sehun dengan sangat perlahan membuka tutup botol itu. Sementara D.O dengan tertatih berjalan mundur mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin akan membahayakan dirinya. Dari botol tersebut muncullah seorang namja berkulit tan. Perutnya yang berbentuk sixpack terlihat jelas karena namja tersebut _toppless_.

" halo my Sehunnie~ kenapa memanggilku? Kau merindukanku?" suara bass tersebut membuat baik Sehun maupun D,O merinding.

"berhenti mendekat Kai. Ak..aku mau mengenalkanmu pada calon majikanmu" sehun berbicara gugup sambiul menujuk pada D.O.

Kai menatap Sehun dan D.O bergantian"Kau tega memberikanku pada namja itu? Padahal aku rela seperti ini agar selalu denganmu Sehunnie kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku. Baiklah kalau memang itu manumu Sehun. Kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku"

"Pass aku tidak mau" D.O akhirnya bersuara. Sehun terlihat menatap memohon pada D.O agar mengambil Kai sebagai malaikatnya. Tetapi D.O menggeleng perlahan "Mianhae Sehun-sshi, Kai-sshi terlihat sangat mencintaimu"

Tiba-tiba tatapan mellow yang tadi ditunjukan Kai hilang berganti dengan wajah riang berbonus seringai evil di bibirnya "Kau lihat Sehunnie bahkan dia langsung tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Okee selamat bertemu kembali denganku Sehunnie. Jeongmal saranghae Sehunnie"Kai kembali masuk kebotolnya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya?"teriak frustasi Sehun.

D.O memutar bola matanya bosan "sudah kubilang dia sangat mencintaimu"

"Dia berbohong kau tahu?" ujar Sehun sambil kembali membongkar petinya.

"Percayalah padaku dia mencintaimu Sehun-sshi. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya" D.O masih saja berusaha menyakinkan Sehun.

Sehun terlihat mengibas-ibaskan tangannya "terserah apa katamu D.O-shhi" tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang terlihat elegan dari petinya "Mungkin malikat ini adalah malaikat yang paling cocok denganmu D.O-sshi. Malaikat ini adalah hyung kesayangganku" dari dalam botol tersebut keluarlah namja tampan tidak terlalu tinggi dipunggungnya ada sepasang sayap berwarna putih.

"Annyeong Junmyeon Hyung" Sapa Sehun pada namja itu.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah? Apa kau mengenalkan calon majikan baru padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"nde hyung. Lihatlah dia. Namanya D.O. namja dengan riwayat kesialan yang sangat banyak. Kau bisa liat sendiri dari wajahnya yang penuh kesialan itu. Bagaimana kau berminat?" sontak namja bernama Junmyeon itu memandangi D.O.

"bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri D.O-sshi? Apakah kau mau aku jadi malaikat pelindungmu?" tanya Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut. D.O yang memandang senyum dari Junmyeon sontak kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana D.O-sshi?. Apabila kau merasa cocok dengan Junmyeon aku akan memberimu masa percobaanya selama dua minggu. Bagaimana kau mau mencobanya?" Tawar Sehun

"nde aku mau"

"jadi namanmu Junmyeon?" tanya D.O setelah menyrlesaikan transaksinya dengan sehun tadi. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"namamu sangat sulit untuk dilafalkan, Junmyeon..." gerutu D.O sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Junmyeon terlihat memandangi D.O seksama " apakah sangat sulit untukmu D.O-sshi? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat nama untukku yang membuatmu nyaman D.O-shhi"D.O mengangguk antusias.

Keduanya terlihat berpikir keras menetukan nama baru untuk Junmyeon "bagaimana kalau Suho? Suho berarti Guardian angel" D.O mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

Junmyeon atau Suho tersenyum kembali "apa kau nyaman dengan nama itu? Kalau itu memang membuatmu nyaman kita gunakan nama itu sebagai namaku sekarang D.O-sshi"  
"ya kita gunakan nama itu sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti memanggilku D.O-sshi. Panggil saja D.O dan aku juga akan memanggilmu Suho hyung. Kau sangat dewasa seperti seorang hyung" ujar D.O sambil tersenyum riang.

"baiklah D.O-ah, oh ya jangan terlalu sering mengajakku berbicara di tempat umum D.O-ah karena hanya kau saja yang bisa melihatku. Aku tidak mau kau dikira orang gila nanti" mendengar penringatan Suho, D.O langsung menatap sekitar. Dan memang benar banyak orang menatapnya mengingat mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah sekarang. Suho mengacak rambut D.O gemas.

Hari itu berjalan tanpa kesialan bagi D.O karena ada Suho yang selalu berada dibelakangnya. Melindungi dirinya dari kesialan. Menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh karena tersandung. Selain menghilangkan kesialan keberadaan Suho juga mendatangkan keberuntungan bagi D.O. Bayangkan saja sewaktu pulang sekolah bis biasanya selalu padat tapi saat D.O akan naik bis untuk pulang keapartemennya bisnya sepi sehingga dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Setelah itu setelah sampai di apartemennya tiba-tiba tetangga sebelah apartemen yang biasanya tak pernah menyapanya bertamu di apertemen D.O dan memberikan makanan untuknya .

Saat malam hari, D.O dan Suho terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di kamar D.O sambil bercerita. Suasana diluar sedang hujan cukup deras membuat D.O bermalas-malasan dengan selimutnya.  
"D.O-ah besok kau harus kerumah sakit. Kau lupa?" tanya Suho ditengah-tengah keseriusan D.O menceritakan kesialannya selama ini.

D.O menepuk jidatnya pelan "aigo hyung aku lupa. Eh tunggu kenapa hyung bisa tau? Aku kan belum memberi tau hyung kalau besok aku harus ke rumah sakit"

Suho tertawa keras karena kepolosan D.O "aku seorang malaikat D.O-ah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau cepat tidur ini sudah malam. Agar kau tidak terlambat besok karena besok kakimu akan sembuh kembali"

"yak hyung jangan menertawakanku. Eh hyung tidur dimana? Aku hanya memiliki satu kasur"

"aku tidak tidur D.O-ah. Malaikat tidak boleh tidur sebelum majikannya bahagia selamanya. Kau tidurlah sekarang besok pagi aku kan membangunkanmu. Jaljayo nae D.O" ujar Suho sambil mengelus kepala D.O sampai namja mungil itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Seperti apa yang diperkirakan Suho, kaki D.O benar-benar sembuh dengan ajaibnya. Padahal untuk kasus seperti D.O biasanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tiga minggu lagi untuk dinyatakan sembuh. Sekarang D.O sudah bisa kembali berjalan lancar tanpa bantuan cruck. Tentu saja namja mungil itu kegirangan bahkan ia berjalan dengan melompat-lompat tanpa takut terjatuh. Karena D.O merasa aman ketika Suho selalu ada dibelakangnya menjaganya dari semua kesialan yang ada pada dirinya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di toko eskrim di dekat apartemen D.O. tentu saja hanya D.O yang memakan eskrimnya. Walaupun D.O sudah membelikaan eskrim untuk Suho, tetapi malaikat tampan itu malah tak menyetuhnya sama sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan D.O-ah" Suho yang sedari tadi menatap D.O keheranan pada namja mungil itu yang tiba-tiba diam saja.

D.O menatap sekitar melihat apakah cukup aman untuk berbisa dengan Suho. Setelah dirasa aman D.O mulai berbicara " entahlah hyung tiba-tiba kau merindukan keluargaku. Biasanya aku berebut eskrim dengan Tao, adikku..."

_She's my baby saehayan geu son kkeute  
Nogabeorin syokollatte you're walking into my door, oh yeah!_

Nada dering panggilan dari handphone D.O memotong perkataannya. Dengan segera D.O mengambil handphone untuk mengecek siapa yang menelponnya. Setelah melihat ID cellernya, namja mungil itu langsung menatap Suho dan dibalas dengan senyum lembut oleh malaikat tampan itu. Seolah memberi izin pada D.O untuk menjawab teleponnya. Denga segera D.O memencet tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseo Umma..."

.

.

.

Setelah berkomunikasi selama hampir 30 menit panggilan anatara D.O dan keluarganya berakhir. Walaupun hanya sebentar hal tersebut sudah cukup mengobati kerinduannya. D.O menatap Suho penuh arti.

"terima kasih hyung" ujar namja mungil tadi sambil sedikit terisak.

Suho mengusap pelan pipi D.O untuk menghapus air matanya "aku melakukan ini untuk membuatmu bahagia bukan bersedih jadi jangan menangis D.O-ah. Jangan membuatku seperti malaikat yang gagal untuk menjagamu. Tersenyumlah, untukku D.O-ah. Lain kali katakan apa yang kau mau. Tidak selalu aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Arraseo?"

Hari-hari D.O berjalan dengan lancar tanpa satupun kesialan yang ada. D.O berpikir bahwa julukan Unlucky Boy yang selama ini selalu ada di belakang namanya perlu dihilangkan. Selama ada Suho dia akan selalu dilingkupi kebahagiaan.

"Huuuuuufffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt" D.O menghembuskan napas berat sambil meniup-niup poninya yang menjuntai.

Suho tersenyum menatap wajah imut D.O "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Hyung aku bosan. Walaupun kesialanku sudah hilang kenapa aku belum juga punya teman bahkan pacar" ujar D.O D.O baru saja menyelesaikan omongannya dua orang manja imut tiba-tiba berjalan kearah meja dimana D.O berada.

"Annyeong haseoyo D.O-sshi kenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun dan dia Kim Minseok. Sudah lama kita ingin berteman denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di kantin sekarang" salah seorang dari namja tadi memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya. D.O menatap Suho sambil tersenyum berterima kasih lalu berlalu mengikuti kedua teman barunya.

"Akan kubuat kau selalu tersenyum D.O-ah...teruslah tersenyum untukku baik dahulu, sekarang, nanti dan selamanya. Tersenyumlah untuk selamanya my unlucky boy" guman Suho entah pada siapa.

Suho terlihat sedang memandangi kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamar D.O. sedangkan pemilik kamar belum menampakkan dirinya. "tinggal 2 hari lagi" guman Suho lagi.

"Hyung? Kenapa tidak ikut aku pergi bersama Baekhyun dan Minseok tadi?padahal kalau aku bersama hyung kan aku tidak kesepian. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol, pacarnya. Sedangkan Minseok hyung maembawa Jongdae, calon pacar katanya" cerocos D.O begitu melihat malaikat pelindung berdiam diri sendirian di kamarnya.

"kalau kau mengajakku akan kau kenalkan sebagai siapa? Mereka melihatku juga tidak D.O-ah" ujar Suho lembut.

Namja mungil itu berpikir sebentar "benar juga. Tapi setidaknya hyung bisa memberikan aku seorang namja tampan yang bisa aku jadikan namjachinguku untuk sementara"

Mendengar perkataan D.O sontak Suho terdiam. Entah mengapa membayangkan namja mungil itu dilindungi oleh orang lain selain dirinya membuatnya tidak rela. Bolehkah ia bersikap sedikit egois bahkan pada seseorang yang tidak mungkin digenggamnya. D.O berada tepat dihadapannya tapi kenapa terasa jauh untuk digenggam.

"hyung! Kenapa melamun?" panggil D.O sambil menggoyang-goyangkkan tanggannya di depan wajah Suho.

Suho langsung tersadar dari lamunannya "eoh mian. Tadi kau berkata apa?"

"sudahlah hyung lupakan saja. Apa hyung sakit dari tadi pagi kelihatan banyak diam" D.O berusaha menjangkau dahi untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Sepertinya uri D.O lupa kalau Suho adalah seorang malaikat tentu saja sangat tidak mungkin untuknya sakit. Sebelum tangan D.O sampai di dahinya, Suho segera meraih tangan lembut tersebut dan menggengamnya. "apakah aku sudah cukup pantas untuk selalu melindungimu D.O-ah? Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi"

Suho mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menatap dalam terhadap dua manik mata D.O. Jelas tergambar sebuah ketakutan yang amat besar dari tatapan malaikat tampan itu. Keduanya saling terdiam menyelami suasana hening yang tercipta.

"Hyung.." belum selesai D.O kalimatnya tiba-tiba lantai yang mereka pijak bergoncang hebat. Gempa cukup besar melanda apartemen D.O. Suho segera menarik D.O kepelukkannya dan membawanya terbang keluar dengan tergesa-gese. Tak peduli badannya sakit tertimpa reruntuhan. Suho sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa merasakan sakit. Padahal seharusnya badannya bisa tertembus apapun. Tapi kenapa sekarang bisa merasa batuan-batuan itu menghantam tubuhnya.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cukup aman Suho segera menurunkan D.O. Suho menurunkan di atap sebuah bangunan yang tidak terkena gempa. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan D.O-ah?" ujar Suho sambil mengecek seluruh badan namja mungil dengan panik.

"hyung berhenti. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa denganmu hyung kau aneh sekali. Kenapa tidak bisa memprediksi kalau akan ada gempa. Padahal itu tadi sangat berbahaya untukku" ujar D.O sambil menatap Suho penuh selidik.

"Maafkan aku" Suho menjentikan jarinya kemudian muncul sebuah tenda nyaman dihadapan D.O "kau bermalamlah disini aku akan mengecek apartemenmu sebentar lalu kembali menjagamu disini" setelah mengtakan hal tersebut Suho segera terbang menuju apartemen D.O.

Suho P.O.V

Dengan perlahan ku kepakkan sayapku. Aku mencoba menahan sakit yang melanda di punggungku dan sayapku. Aku harus segera kembali D.O menungguku sendirian. Sesekali aku berhenti disebuah atap ketika rasa sakit dipunggungku tak tertahan.

"akh, kenapa sakit sekali. Mana tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Ada apa denganku?" gerutuku sambil terbang perlahan. Atap dimana D.O berada sudah mulai terlihat.

Saat sampai di atap kulihat D.O sedang tertidur dengan damai. Wajah berlipat tambah mempesona kalau sedang tidur. Dengan perlahan kugedong D.O ala bridal style agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen baru untuknya. Aku terbang dengan cukup cepat agar kita segera sampai.

Kubaringkan D.O di kasur secara perlahan. Tak lupa kuselimuti agar tidak kedinginan. Setelah urusan D.O selesai aku segera mengecek keadaan sayapku. Beberapa luka sayatan terlihat menghiasi sayap putihku. Membuat warna putihnya sedikit berhiaskan bercak merah. Sambil menahan perih kubersihkan darah yang ada di sayapku yang bisa kujangkau.

"owh pantas saja sakit. Lukanya banyak sekali sepert ini. Mana punggungku lebam juga" eluku seorang diri.

Suho P.O.V end

"Hyuungg" panggil D.O manja pada Suho. Sudah seperti kebiasaa setiap pagi D.O selalu memanggilnya dan Suho akan mengelus-elus kepalanya sampa D.O terbangun. Seperti saat ini Suho langsung mengelus – elus ramput D.O.

"hyung ini dimana?" tanya D.O dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Suho tersenyum lembut sambil tetap mengelus rambut D.O "aku mencarikan apartemen baru untukmu. Aku juga sudah memindahkan barangmu kesini. Sebaiknya kau cepat bangun, mandi dan berangkat sekolah"

"benarkah?" tanya D.O kepada Baekhyun dan Minseok. Sekarang keduanya sedang berada di kanti sekolah membicarakan gosip tentang murid baru di SMA mereka yang katanya sangat tampan bernama Kim Wonshik yang lebih dikenal sebagai Ravi.

"tentu saja. Dia sangat tampan dan berkarisma. Andaikan aku masih sendiri aku pasti mendekatinya. D.O-ah kau kan akhir-akhir ini sangat beruntung. Kenapa kautidak mencoba mendekatinya?" usul Minseok yang baru saja jadian dengan Jongdae.

D.O memandangi Suho sebentar memberikan isyarat pada malaikat pelindungnya itu lalu kembali memandang temannya " aku kan mencobanya aku pasti bisa karena aku memiliki malaikat yang selalu mengabulkan permintaanku"

Setelah mendengar perkataan D.O, Suho langsung menghilangkan dirinya dari hadapan D.O. Tentu saja, itu membuat namja mungil itu kebingungan. Ia langsung berdiri dan pamit pada kedua temannya. Bermaksud mencari Suho. Setelah berkeliling mencari akhirnya D.O menemukan malaikat tampan itu berada ditempat yang sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"hyung kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? Aku kan sedang membutukan bantuanmu. Kalau ..."

"aku malaikat pelindungmu bukan jin milik aladin yang mengabulkan permintaanmu D.O-ah" potong Suho.

D.O terlihat marah baru kali ini Suho membantah perkataanya padahal selama ini malikatnya itu sealu tersenyum ketika dia meminta sesuatu."bukankah tugas hyung adalah melidungiku agar aku bahagia. Kenapa sekarang hyung tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu?"

"seandainya aku mengabulkan permintaanmu itu kau benar-benar akan bahagia?" tanya Suho

D.O dengan berani mulai menatap keduamata Suho "tentu saja aku bahagia aku akan memiliki keluarga yang selalu memperhatikanku, teman yang menyayangiku dan seorang namja chingu yang mencintaiku. Bukankah itu sempurna hyung?"

"baiklah setelah keluar dari tempat ini kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau D.O-ah. Tapi maukah kau berjanji satu hal pada hyung?" Suho mulai mendekati D.O

"apa hyung?"

Perlahan Suho memeluk D.O erat "berjanjilah untuk bahagia selamanya. Berjanjilah untuk selau tersenyum. Tersenyumlah selamanya untukku D.O-ah. Kau berjanjikan D.O?" D.O mengganggukan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Suho "baguslah kalau kau sudah berjanji aku bisa tertidur dengan nyeyak karena majikanku sudah bahagia selamanya"

Saat Suho akan melepaskan pelukannya D.O memegang erat jubah Suho. "hyung tidak akan pergi kan? Hiks hyung tidak akan hiks meninggalkan aku kan? Hyung ak...hiks akan selalu disampingku kan? Selau melindungku?" airmata D.O mengalir tanpa terbendung. Ia merasa bahwa suho akan pergi jauh meninggalkan dirinya. Suho pun menangis dalam diamnya.

"Sehun-ah" suara Suho memanggil Sehun semakin membua D.O ketakutan. Apalagi ketika ia melihat sosok Sehun muncul sambil membawa sebuah botol "sekarang" suara Suho kembali menggema di telinga D.O.

Sehun membuka botol yang dibawanya. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Suho tersedot kedalam botol tersebut. D.O berusaha tetap menggengam erat jubah milik Suho. Akan tetapi apa daya perlahan tubuh suho mulai menghilang. Di detik-detik terakhir D.O menatap wajah Suho. Terlihat sebuah senyum lembut di wajah malaikat pelindungnya. "annyeong D.O-ah"

"andwe...Suho hyung hikss..." tangis D.O pecah saat tubuh Suho tenggelam kedalam botol yang digenggam Sehun. D.O mendekati namja tinggi tersebut "bolehkah aku melakukan transaksi kembali. Aku membutuhkan malikat pelindung. Aku membutuhkan guardian angel. Aku membutuhkan malaikatku. Aku membutuhkan Suho hyung. Kumohon hiks Kumohon Sehun-sshi"

"maafkan aku D.O-sshi. Sebenarnya mereka yang dulu kutawarkan padamu bukanlah malaikat akan tetapi arwah manusia yang penasaran. Junmyeon hyung dan yang lain-lain adalah manusia yang sedang menantang maut sekarang. Seorang arwah hanya diberi satu kesempatan untuk melayani manusia setelah itu arwah tersebut bisa memilih untuk selamanya menjadi malikat pelindung atau memilih tertidur. Seperti yang kau tau Junmyeon hyung memilih tertidur."Jelas Sehun

D.O mengeryitkan dahinya bingung " kalau tertidur maksudnya apa?"

"hanya ada dua hal dalam kata tidur yaitu tidur untuk terbangun atau tidur untuk selamanya"

Beberapa hari kemudian.

D.O kembali dengan sebutannya sang Unlucky Boy. Baru saja ia terpeleset di kamar mandi sekolah sehingga membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok kebingungan. Pasalnya D.O mengatakan tangannya tidak bisa digerakan. Dengan dibantu Chanyeol dan Jongdae, mereka berlima pergi ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu kenapa kau kembali masuk kesini Kyungsoo-sshi" dokter Yixing sudah sangat mengenal D.O karena namja mungil itu terlalu sering keluar masuk rumas sakit tempatnya berkerja..

D.O tersenyum singkat pada dokter tampan itu "Karena aku merindukanmu dokter Yixing hehehe"

"dasar kau Kyungsoo. Kau ini..."

"Dokter Yixing!" suara seorang perawat memotong percakapan antara dokter Yixing dengan D.O

"ada apa suster Shim?" tanya Dokter Yixing dengan berwibawa.

Suster itu terlihat mengatur napasnya "Dokter Yixing pasien kamar nomor 99 sudah siuman dari komanya"

Dokter Yixing terlihat shock sekaligus senang "jadi Kim Junmyeon sudah bangun?"

"KIM JUNMYEON?dokter Yixing benar namanya Junmyeon?"sekarang giliran D.O yang shock.

Dokter Yixing terlihat heran dengan reaksi D.O "Ah! Aku ingat. Mungkin kau sedikit mengingat kecelakaan kereta bawah tanah yang terjadi 1 tahun yang lalu dimana kau menjadi korbannya. Kim Junmyeon juga salah satu korbannya sepertimu. Bahkan tubuh kalian ditemukan bersebelahan waktu itu. Apa kau mengingatnya?"

D.O mencoba mengingat kejadian yang juga masuk dalam daftar kesialannya, menurutnya. Pecahan-pecahan memori mulai muncul dikepala D.O. Seorang namja tampan berwajah seperti malaikat menyapanya dengan senyum lembut di dalam kereta. Kemudian saat kecelakaan terjadi namja tadi memeluknya, melindunginya dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri. Namja tadi berwajah mirip dengan Suho-nya. Suho-nya dari dulu selalu melindunginya.

"Dokter Yixing aku ikut denganmu" dengan tergesa-gesa D.O berlari mengikuti dokter tampan tadi.

"Kyungsoo-sshi tanganmu?"

"ini hanya terkilir Dokter. Jangan khawatir aku sering mengalami hal seperti ini. Ayo segera ke ruangan Kim Junmyeon"

Sesampainya di dekat ruangan 99, ruangan Kim Junmyeon suara-suara ribut terdengar. Membuat D.O dan dokter Yixing batal memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Junmyeon-ah kau baru saja sembuh yangan keluar" suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam

"hanya sebentar umma aku hanya ingin melihatnya dan memastikan"

"memangnya siapa yang ingin kau temui?" ujar wanita itu lagi sambil membuka pintu di depan D.O.

"D.O-ah~" suara Suho menyadarkan D.O dari keterkejutan melihat namja di depannya yang terduduk di atas kursi roda.

Setetes airmata turun dari mata D.O "Suho hyung~"

Dengan tertatih Suho menghampiri D.O. Ia memegangi kedua pipi D.O sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata indah itu "jangan menangis D.O-ah kau berjanji untuk selalu bahagia dan tersenyum untukku"

"hiks babo hiks nappeun bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum tanpamu di sampingku hyung" D.O meraih kedua tangan Suho yang ada di pipinya dan menciumnya.

"aku merindukanmu D.O-ah"

"nado hyung"

Perlahan Suho mulai mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan dalam dan lembut penuh rasa cinta.

"saranghae my guardian angel"

"nado saranghae nae D.O"

"terimaksih untuk kembali terbangun"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

review juseyooooooooooooooo


End file.
